


The Elevator Guy

by pararanch



Series: one shots and drabbles [4]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Crack, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Gulf is having crush with his handsome new neighbour that he frequently meet at the elevator, without even having conversation for months, but it turned out that the guy who hit him with light stick on Twice concert is that elevator guy, Mew Suppasit.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: one shots and drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062137
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	The Elevator Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote crack/comedy and I’m sure it‘s not even /that/ funny loll, especially with the major typos and grammar mess as per usual.
> 
> But anyways, enjoy the fanboy, artsy side of P’Mew and Gulf with his hidden crush ❤️.
> 
> P.S: Congratulation for the boyssssssss for winning the Kazz Awards todayyy, I'm especially tearing up at P'Mame's speech for thanking Mew and Gulf to be her perfect Tharntype 🥺😭❤️
> 
> Translation in Arabian: [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256928533-the-elevator-guy)

“Yeah, Mild, right, why on earth do you have to left your documents on my place last night?!” Gulf grumbled to his phone and close his door after he took his friends’ things. He was checking wether he already locked his door for the second time before he run for the elevator that slowly closing down.

“Wait!”

Someone from inside the elevator help him to hold the door and Gulf was slightly stunned and forget that he needed to quickly enter the elevator should he want to avoid coming late to his office.

 _“Gulf? Gulf? Are you still there?”_ Mild’s voice from his phone snapped him to the reality. He entered the elevator while listening to his friend’s excuses, _“Sorry, okayyy? I will treat you later, okay, Gulf? Whatever you want, lunch, dinner, anything, I promise!”_

“Right, first, just make sure I already have my hot latte on my table, okay? I don’t have enough time to buy it on my own right now,” The tall boy tsk-ed.

_“Thank you so much my dearest friendddd!!! Latte on your way, sir!”_

Gulf snorted hearing his co-workers’ reply and cutting off the phone call. As he waiting for the elevator to reach the basement, he silently wondered why the other person inside the elevator was unusually off his schedule— _not that Gulf stalker or anything_. But apparently he always meet the object of his affection for the past 3 months after he come home from the office, never on the morning time. He never know if this Greek God always went earlier or not in the morning. He only knows that sometimes he will bring guitar with him, so Gulf assuming that he’s a musician or something.

He’s also not in the same floor with Gulf, perhaps in higher floor because Gulf always quits the elevator first. Except for the slight information that Gulf took whenever he’s coming with his friends or through his phone call, Gulf sometimes confused because this guy apparently had a very different life to him, whereas he only do his 9 to 5 office work every weekday and sometimes went to soccer match with his friends from college and high school; this handsome guy somehow always have surprising activities like some other day he will do art exhibition, and another time he went to overseas for work, sometimes he also attend movie premiere or something. Sometimes Gulf wondered if he is celebrity or something? But of course, Gulf being Gulf, he never got the guts to ask.

_Ding!_

The elevator finally reaching the basement, Gulf quietly went out after he nodded politely to the other guy, a silent thank you for helping him to hold the elevator earlier.

When he arrived at his table, Gulf impressed with his friend because he got his order just right. _Unsweetened latte, double shot, kid’s temperature —_ because Gulf never liked to get his tongue burnt. 130 degrees is the perfect temperature for him to drink his coffee straightaway. After he took a second sip, he just realized that there are bright, fancy coloured ticket in his desk as well. Frowning, he asked Mild who sit just next to his cubicle because this is must be his, “Ai’ Mild what is this?”

“Ah!!!! Gulf! You’re here!!” He put out his ear pod that blasting with loud music. _Such professional, you see, this friends of Gulf’s_. Thank God their subordinate is on business trip this week. He noticed the document that he asked Gulf to bring and take it from Gulf’s table and hugged him, “Thank you so much!!!!! I got your coffee order perfectly, right??”

“Yeah, it’s perfect... but— what is this, Mild?” Gulf hold that unfamiliar colourful oddly looking ticket with his fingers.

“Umm... about that...,” Mild said hesitantly, “It’s actually also a treat for you Gulf!! A thank you present because you’re doing me a favor!!”

“How could this be a present if I don’t freaking understand what ticket is this, Mild?” Gulf is starting to get tired with his friend.

“You literally won’t be missing this Gulf! This concert’s tickets was like.. sold out within 10 minutes!!!!” Mild snatched the ticket from Gulf’s and put it close to Gulf’s face as if it was a rare diamond or something.

“What???”

“You see, this is the concert to K-Pop’s current top girl group, Twice!! You’ll be seeing this with me this weekend as a treat!! It worth more than $150 you see,” Mild insisted.

“What??? I don’t even know their song and their face... I don’t even follow any Korean group to begin with, Mild... And it’s so expensive I don’t think I want to burden you with such price...” Gulf is literally confused with everything that his friend said.

However, upon hearing this, Mild grabbed Gulf’s hand and pleaded him, “Ai’Gulf, please go to this concert with me?!?! I really want to go to Twice concert... Initially I want to go with Fluke, but who knows that we would be break up last week?! _Please, please, please, Ai’Gulf_... I don’t want to bumped into my ex at the concert that I’ve been dreaming for alone, please come with me, will you?” Mild give him puppy eyes and all. Gulf might be always grumbling around his friends, but really, he and Mild already went through a lot from a long time, since high school. He wouldn’t say no even if he had to come to a girl group concert that he didn’t even know up to five minutes ago.

“Fine,” Gulf sighed. “This is my present or another favor of yours, Ai’Mild...”

“I will treat you to your favorite southern restaurant after the concert okay?!” Mild clapping both of their hands excitedly. Gulf just sighed and chuckled looking at his friends’ antics. _Oh, the things that he would do for his best friend._

When Gulf parked his car at the basement, he quickly take out his duffle bag and working bag. It’s been a while since he had time to play soccer with his high school friends after work, because lately he had a lot of overtime. It’s Friday anyway, so he could sleep until afternoon tomorrow. The concert that Mild talking about will be held until 6pm anyway. Mild told him to meet him at the café near the venue around 4pm since they already have seat number. Mild has been saying that he didn't have the energy to fight with teenage kids, therefore he skipped the standing area right away because as Mild saying, _"It will be such a mess"_. Not that Gulf will know, anyway, since he almost never watching a concert before. Probably less than 5 times; all from his school or college events.

As he is waiting for the elevator to went down, he realized that someone also waiting behind him, and when he take a look to his behind, _oh_ , it’s the elevator guy again. Since their eyes unintentionally met, Gulf nodded his head in courtesy and went back to his phone, scrolling through nothing. It’s rare for him to meet the elevator guy after work, this late nonetheless. But it’s Friday anyway, everyone deserve to coming home late, right.

_Ding!_

The elevator’s door finally open and they went inside and they push their apartment floor’s button respectively. _Oh_ , he’s on 21th floor. _Not that Gulf is a stalker,_ it’s just after all these times he never noticed which floor did this greek guy live. Not that it really mattered, anyway...

“Were you just went back from soccer match?” Familiar yet unfamiliar voice asked him. Gulf snapped and looked up to the person that usually never talk to him before.

“Huh, yeah, Khun Phi,” He nodded. He never know if this guy is older or younger than him but Gulf assuming he’s older based on his appearance and figure.

“We never talked before, actually I just moved in into this apartment, like, 3 months ago?” _Oh, Gulf knew. He freaking counted._ “But we often bumped into each other, anyway, so it’s better to getting to know each other right?” The other guy gives him a blinding smile at him and Gulf repeatedly told himself not to forgetting how to breath. “Mew Suppasit,” He offered his hand for Gulf to shake.

“Gulf Kanawut,” Gulf managed to reply and shake his hand back, albeit breathlessly. “Nice to meet you, Khun Phi.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” He smiles again. _How could be a human looked like a fallen angel, oh help me, God._

“You often playing soccer after work? I think it’s rare for us to bumped into each other after work like this.”

“Uh, if I had time, yes. Lately I often worked overtime, so it’s been a while...” Gulf confused why this Greek God is interested enough to have conversation with him. Gulf is an introvert by nature, so he almost never initiate conversation with someone unless it’s about work or something urgent.

“I see, as for me it depends on my schedule, but I prefer to comeback early to avoid the massive traffic at the highways. I went for a drink earlier with my friends since it’s Friday, anyway.”

“Ah, I see, Phi.” Gulf nodded politely.

_Ding!_

17th floor _._ His floor. “Uhm, P’Mew? This is my floor... so, nice to meet you, have a good rest.” Gulf nodded again and wave his hand as he stepped outside.

“Nice to meet you, Gulf.” He give Gulf his gorgeous smile again before the elevator door close down. _Boy_ , it’s been a while since Gulf have a good day. He didn’t need to spend any money for food today thanks to Mild, he finally had time to play soccer with his friends, and the highlight of this day, his crush finally talk to him! Gulf repeatedly trying to spell ‘Mew Suppasit’ as he walk to his door and unlock it. It sounds just right rolling from his tongue.

“So, my dearest friend, this group consist of 9 members, and my bias is this pretty girl,” Mild pointed at one of the girls, which in Gulf’s eyes looked similar to each other. “Her name is Tzuyu! She’s super pretty right? She’s from Taiwan.”

Gulf knotted his eyebrows in confusion because Mild practically just spilled overwhelming (and overflowing) information regarding this group to him within 1 hour. For him, it’s like learning War History from High School allover again. “Hold up, aren’t they a Korean group? Why they have Taiwanese member?” Gulf took another sip of his Ice Americano because it’s freaking hot in Bangkok this afternoon.

Mild just sighed at his friend. “ _Ai'Gulf_ , they are multi-national group! Yes they are K-Pop group and mostly sing Korean songs, and sometimes Japanese, but they also have members from Taiwan and Japan as well! But anyway, lately there are a lot of K-Pop group that have multi-national members as well, like Blackpink, NCT, Got7, you do know that Lisa, Bambam, and Ten are Thai, right?”

Gulf didn’t understand a thing that Mild are saying but nodded anyway because he doesn’t want his friend to explain it to him over and over again. He’d rather think about the Premiere League that will be held next month. _Will Chelsea finally win the championship this year?_ He wondered silently.

Mild snapped his fingers across his face. Being friends for nearly 10 years, he freaking knew that Gulf practically don’t give a damn with anything about the group that they are going to watch. _“I give up,”_ Mild raise both of his hands up in the air. “Well, I should be grateful enough that you want to come with me.” He sighed and slurped the lemon ice tea that he had.

When the gate already open and they seat on one of the VVIP seats — _Gulf wondered how much Mild spent his money_ — Gulf is certainly impressed with the stage decoration and everything. Mild didn’t lie that K-Pop concert is a thing. Gulf might be didn’t understand their songs at all, but all of the screen, stages, lighting, sound system, costume, and everything, they screams ‘high budget’ to him.

However, Gulf also understand why Mild been saying that K-Pop fans are practically crazy, especially the teenagers. They are standing up excitedly (yes, even from their seat), screaming to no end Gulf wondered if they will lose their voice by tomorrow, and they are endlessly waving their light stick, Gulf just wished he won’t get hit by them.

 _Except he does_ , just nearing towards near the end of the encore. A tall guy in front of him, that also screaming on top of his lungs, screaming _“Dahyuuuuuuuun”_ or is it Nayeon that he screamed for? It’s obvious that Gulf never understand what Mild was taught him earlier. Suddenly the guy in front of him jump excitedly and the light stick that he’s been waving excitedly punched Gulf right in his face.

Right after that, the members of the group already went back to the back stage and the light just went up again. Gulf’s head and nose are hurting — _is it nosebleed that went down from his nose?_ — and before Mild was realizing what is happening, he grabbed the shoulder the guy who stand in front of him, “Excuse me, but you hit my face with your light stick.” Gulf is so annoyed he just wish to punch back this guy. However, he certainly surprised that when the guy was turning back to him, it was the object of his affection for the past 3 months. _The elevator guy_. _The ever so stunning Mew Suppasit._

As Gulf just stay stunned, the other guy seems realized what the hell is happening and keep saying sorry to Gulf, trying to find tissue to stop his nosebleed and everything whilst Mild trying hard to calm him down. “Calm down, Gulf, calm down, no need to punch back okay? He already saying sorry.” Oh, Gulf wish Mild just know what is the mess that currently happening in his heart. _WHY THE HELL IS P’MEW HERE?!_ As much as he want to be touched by this guy... _why the hell he needed to stop his nosebleed and help to cleanse his face_.... Gulf was crying internally.

“I’m sorry, Gulf, sorry, okay? It’s really unintentional... I just was too happy because Dahyun waving at my way, and I didn’t realize that my light stick hit your face,” P’Mew keep saying sorry to him, Gulf silently continue crying internally because his crush was actually remembering his name. Gulf just nodded, didn’t realize that a tear dropped because his nose actually are hurting, and then P’Mew, his friend, and Mild are panicking and taking him out to the infirmary.

Gulf’s wound is actually not that bad, which is why he is confused why they needed to take him to the infirmary. But anyways, after the nurse properly cleanse and bandaged his wounds, they finally seat at the restaurant near the concert venue.

“Are you sure that you’re okay? Just order any food you want, my treat — _no need to pay, both of you_ , it’s my way to say sorry.” P’Mew said as they taking their seat respectively.

“It’s okay, Phi,” Gulf said shyly. “The nurse said that I could take this off within 2-3 days anyway, it’s just a minor wound.”

“Excuse me, you guys, not to be nosey and all... but—,” Mild suddenly cut him off, _“How do you guys know each other?”_ Gulf trying hard not to rolled his eyes at his friends’ question.

“Ah, actually Gulf is my neighbour in my new apartment. Anyway, I forgot to introduce you guys, I’m Mew, this is my friend Boom, Boom this is Gulf, my neighbour and his friend—,”

“Mild, nice to meet you guys,” Mild offered to shake his hand to both of them.

“Actually, I’m surprised that I would meet Gulf here, I didn’t realize that you would like Twice as well.” Mew said as he open the menu and start to order things to the waitress.

“Oh, believe me, he didn’t have a clue about K-Pop, Phi. He just here to accompany me to watch Twice,” Mild answering for him. Gulf just nodded silently, he used to have Mild as his spoke person because he himself never really initiated conversation with anyone, being introverted that he is.

“Really? What a good friend you are, Gulf,” P’Mew smiled charmingly again. “As for me and Boom, we’re a huge fan of Twice. Well, Boom maybe prefer Blackpink, that’s why I also do my duty to accompany him to Blackpink concert few months ago. Well, I follow almost any K-Pop groups anyway.”

 _This_ — is the thing that Gulf would never expect from his crush. Well, he certainly would never judge anyone’s interest and hobby, it’s just P’Mew keep surprising him with his layers upon layers that he never knew before. The fact that Gulf never really catches what is his actual job based on his eavesdropping through their several encounters at the elevator. _Once again, Gulf is not a freaking stalker, y’all._

“Anyway, you guys are co-workers, aren’t you? I often heard Gulf called you,” Mew continue to talk after they all ordered their food. _This_ got Gulf looked up to him. He certainly surprised because he thought P’Mew never noticed him before.

He nodded hesitantly and replied quietly, “Uhm, yes, Phi, actually we’re friends from high school, but we’re lucky enough to worked at the same company.”

“Yeah, we actually never expect that we could work at the same company, given we have different major at college, but life happened, right? It’s really nice to work together with your best friend.” Mild telling P’Mew.

“Well, as for me and Boom, we actually never really work together aren’t we?” They laughed lightly.

“We both work in entertainment industry, but yes we actually never really work together except maybe several modelling gigs?” P’Boom took a side glance at P’Mew.

 _“Ooooh, celebrity!”_ Mild clapped his hands excitedly. Gulf mildly surprised because he never expect that one of his guess is right, the fact that P’Mew is a celebrity. _Why he never saw him at the screen or magazine before?_ Well, he rarely watch TV except for soccer match, though.

“Oh really, we’re not really big, if anything, I’m glad enough that we’re still in the industry, because this job is very harsh despite the limelight,” P’Boom smiled kindly. “However this guy, though, is really unstoppable,” He pointed his thumbs to P’Mew. “He also explore music, and lately he’s into music producing and fine arts as well. Ah speaking of, Mew, you should invite them to your art exhibition next week.”

“Ah yes, if any of you interested in art, please do come to my exhibition. Next Friday night is the opening, I will be there,” P’Mew smiled as he start took a bite of his food.

 _Wow_ , last week Gulf never expect that he would talk to his crush for a few months, and now, what a development. The fact that he got the opportunity to eat dinner with him and also got asked to come to his exhibition... _He isn’t dreaming, isn’t he?_

“Sure, sure, sure! We will be coming for sure, P’Mew! The venue is pretty close from our office anyway!” Mild again, answering for him after he checked the digital poster of the exhibition that P'Boom showed to them on his phone. He was glad that he got a chatty friend because he certainly couldn’t reply anything but a shy nod to the handsome guy in front of him.

After P’Mew and Mild insisted that Gulf should be taking P’Mew’s car because before the concert Mild was the one who picked him up and the fact that they are coming back to the same apartment anyways, now Gulf ended up sitting in P’Mew’s car’s passenger seat. Gulf just wished that he wouldn’t taking up all of his luck for the entire year because — _how could he ended up sitting beside of this Greek God again?!_

“You don’t really talk a lot aren’t you, Gulf?” P’Mew said as he drove through a u-turn.

“Ah, yes, sorry, Phi. I’m really shy to new people. Well, sometimes people will thought that I had a resting bitch face, but yeah... in reality I’m far from that.”

“I could see that, you’re really cute, though,” P’Mew chuckled.

He's actually calling him cute? Cute _. Cute. Cute_.

_God, what have I done in the past to deserved all of this?_

“So, will you be coming to my exhibition next Friday?”

 _Wouldn’t missed it for the world, Phi_. “Yes, Phi, as Mild were saying, it’s not really far from our office, anyway.”

“Ah, you don’t have to bring your car, okay? We could coming home together with mine afterwards.”

_Oh my dear, God._

“Anyway, are you into art?”

“Ah, I’m clueless with art, Phi. So, I’m sorry beforehand if I couldn’t understand your exhibition...”

“It’s okay, most of my work for the exhibition is in freeform anyway, and mostly I do it for fun, nothing really ‘heavy’ about my exhibition, I really hope that most of people could enjoy it as much as I had fun making it...”

“I’m sure people will enjoy it, Phi.”

P’Mew chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Have I told you that you’re really cute before?” Gulf’s ears reddened and P’Mew continue to talk, “I’ve seen you several times before at the elevator but you’re indeed really shy to new people, though you always talk freely through phone or whenever your friends visited you at your place.”

Gulf’s face started to get even more reddened, so he surprised even himself that he brave enough to voiced out, “I never realized that you actually noticed me, Phi.” Which only got P’Mew chuckled.

“Of course I would notice a person as cute as yours.”

When Gulf realized that they already arriving at their apartment’s basement, P’Mew parked his car and wait for Gulf to come out from the car before he asked, “Are you busy tomorrow morning? Let’s have coffee together at nearby place.”

After several coffee dates with P’Mew within a week, Gulf certainly couldn’t hide his happiness, which is why his best friend always give him a side eyes in suspicion because his friend never give him a clue. But of course, being friends for more than 10 years, he could read his best friend as easy as A B C.

“So, what kind of development that happened to you and P’Mew over the week?” Mild suddenly asked him after they finished their work for the day and went to the parking lot before they went to the exhibition place with Mild’s car.

“What are you talking about?” Gulf went flabbergasted and snapped back at his friend.

“Don’t you dare giving me a _‘what are you talking about’_ Gulf Kanawut, I’m sure you already have a crush for him ever since he moved to your condo. P’Mew is _toooootally_ you’re type, I’m not even surprised.”

“Shut up, Ai’Mild,” Gulf grumbles at his friend, he’s really couldn’t hide anything to him.

“Well,” Mild started his car engine. “Speaking of, you definitely should thank me. If it wasn’t because of accompanying me to the Twice concert, I’m sure you would never got the guts to talk to him. I’m certainly a cupid sent by God for you guys,” Mild said proudly.

Gulf rolled his eyes at his friend. Not that he really wrong about that, though.

“Anyway, tell me please,” Mild said as they went out from the parking lot. “How far were you guys went? Is it already up to the third base?”

Gulf snapped his friend’s head in annoyance, “It’s not your business!” And then he grumbled lowly, “It’s only been a week, he’s not even asking me to be his boyfriend yet, let alone having a third base, you pervert.”

“Well, who knows? Nowadays, in modern age of romance you could switch up the first, second, and third base as easy as that. Some people even started their romance from a one night stand,” Mild said as a matter of factly.

“ _Right_ — We only have a several coffee dates, so, next topic, please.”

“ _Oooohhhh_ , judging from his appearance he’s that cultured guy who like indie music and art, photography, plants, anything kinfolk and monocle-ish, aren’t him? Well, my dearest friend, you have a lot to learn since you’re not into all of that, like, at all,” Mild started to get nosy as always. And what makes Gulf get even more annoyed, is the fact that he’s right.

Gulf just grumbled silently and checking his phone. His mood went up when he realized that it’s P’Mew that texted him, asking when will he be arriving at the exhibition.

 _“Ooooh, it’s been a while since I see my friend in lovee~”_ Mild sing a song that he making up, which only got Gulf even more annoyed. “But anyways, I’m glad because of your accident, I don’t get to meet my ex at all, or he might be sold his ticket,” Mild sighed, “Not that I really mind, though. Now the main focus is you, Ai’Gulf!” He sing songs again.

Gulf just chuckled because he glad that his friend already okay after his break up with his boyfriend of 7 years. Well, they also best friends, though. So, Gulf is pretty much sure that they will reconcile with each other once they both meet their new partners.

“Gulf! There you are, Ai’Mew been looking for you, you know,” P’Boom winked at him upon his arrival, which got Gulf trying hard to held his smile.

“Oh, don’t worry, P’Boom, this guy also smiling like an idiot along the trip to this place,” Mild being a blabbermouth as always.

P’Boom only chuckled and fake-whispering loudly to Mild so that Gulf still could heard, _“Wanna take a bet with me? How long until they are finally becoming official?”_

“I say... 2 weeks tops,” Mild said easily.

“Nah, I think tomorrow Mew will be asking Gulf right away, it’s been a while since I see him this head over heels with someone,” P’Boom spilled. “But, then again, it depends if Gulf want to give in or not,” He winked again.

Gulf want to snapped his friend’s head again before familiar voice giving him a goosebumps from behind, “You’re here!” He hold Gulf’s waist easily as if they are an old married couple already.

“I’m sorry that I got to kidnap him first, Mew,” P’Boom faked his sorry, “Anyway, guys, nice to meet you all, but I have to go first since I get another schedule that I couldn’t missed!” He then side hugged Mew after he congratulate him once again for his exhibition and saying sorry that he had to leave earlier.

Mew then dragged Gulf (and Mild) to take him around and introduce every artwork that he made. Though it’s all bright colours and random strokes, Gulf trying hard to read the artwork notes and hearing Mew closely and it’s definitely more than 'just having fun' which Mew told him before. His crush definitely got a lot of talents and layers that every time they talk, Gulf will be surprised that P’Mew could do this and that. At this point he wouldn’t be surprised if he said that he secretly study PhD in engineering. He got the whole brain to do that. From his art alone, P’Mew basically give one of his point of view regarding life and his childhood. There are paintings in any kind of form, sculptures, and even multi-media art with video, broken television, and all, he even create several poems alongside his artworks. However, this artwork that filled with sunflowers coloured with primary colours especially catched Gulf’s eyes.

_Sunflowers doesn’t have to be yellow (2020) - In this modern age, sometimes several questioned would be asked when someone already reaching their coming of age. Is it right to do this? Is that always wrong to do that? And then they will realized at the end of the day, there is no black and white, there is no right or wrong to do something, which represented with sunflowers with odd colours. Because sunflowers could be blue, could be red, or any odd colours because it will differs depending on someone’s point of view._

_God, how to stop falling and falling even more deeply towards this guy?_ Gulf only sighed silently.

“Do you like it?” P’Mew asked him closely. So close that Gulf could counted his eyelashes. “When is your birthday? I will keep it for you.”

“Uh, no need, P’Mew, someone must be interested to buy it, I can’t afford it anyway,” Gulf shaked his head.

“Of course I will give you as a gift,” He gives Gulf that charming smile again that could literally makes him melted.

Mild then coughed, as if they needed to get reminded that he’s actually here and said nonchalantly, “Just give him, P’Mew. His birthday is on 4th December, but I’m sure you could making up excuses to give him the gift if you think December is still faraway.”

P’Mew then chuckled, “Oooh, so you’re a Sagittarian.”

“Oh, P’Mew, you’re into star sign as well?” And then he give Gulf a side glance, “See Ai’Gulf? You should’ve listen to me whenever I talk about your sign! Anyway, he’s a Pisces moon, P’Mew.”

“Really? I figures,” P’Mew laughed lightly and stroked his head. “I’m a Pisces sun, Yai Nong. Don’t you think that was the reason why we clicked easily?” He locked his eyes with Gulf, making his ears reddened again.

“ _Oiiiiii_ , _you guys, okay, okay, I get the sign_ , I will get back first okay?” Mild release both of his hand up at the air. “Congratulation once again P’Mew; and _Ai’Gulf, call me tomorrow_ , don’t you dare skipping any details! Stay safe you guys!” He said before he turning around and searching for the way to the parking lot.

Sometimes Gulf only wondered what the hell was he thinking when he invited P’Mew to his apartment at this time for a coffee. _Coffee at 12 freaking am Ai’Gulf?! Really?!_ Though he could hear Mild silently clapped and being proud at his decision. Everyone could guess what could be happened at this time when someone get invited at this time around right? But, being the gentleman that he is, it seems like P’Mew could sense his nervousness and they ended up talking about everything and nothing over coffee and wine.

You know, that 2am conversation, the time where you will unconsciously will speak the random truth that you'd never voiced out before? Yeah they ended up having that conversation. Gulf learned a lot that P’Mew used to acted when he’s on his early stage in entertainment industry, Gulf also learned that P’Mew have a little sister and a cute dog named Chopper, his future ambition in music, art, and education, and Gulf also told P’Mew regarding his childhood dreams and the reason why he ended up taking a 9 to 5 job even if he wanted to try play soccer professionally, and the fact that people always try to casted him because of his looks, and that was the reason why he was becoming such a shy, introverted person, which P’Mew laughed at and asked him _why didn’t you try even once though?_ Which Gulf only punched him playfully through his drunkenness. Though of course the deep conversation about everything and nothings ended up with make out session that they both never remember which one initiated first because it’s feels just right.

They never went far from that, though, because it’s still way too early at their stage of relationship and P’Mew is still freaking tired from his opening exhibition, he went back to his own room at 4am because he needed to wake up early tomorrow and didn’t want to disturb Gulf with his schedule. They parted ways with one last lingering kiss and promises to have dinner tomorrow night, though.

“Do you like it? This is one my favorite place,” P’Mew said as Gulf silently in awe with the fancy looking restaurant. The room was prettily decorated with chandeliers with rustic decoration. It also played nice song that suited to Gulf’s taste. Honestly he almost never comes to this kind of place but he thinks once in a while, it could be nice. He told P’Mew that he never ate five course meal before so he let him choose the menu for the younger one.

“I know you prefer Thai food but having western food once in a while is okay, right?” P’Mew asked him, knowing that his favorite food is only a humble stir fry kra paow.

“It’s okay, Phi, I like to have western food as well sometimes.” He smiles, not knowing that Mew always find his smile to be really cute, which is why he didn’t hesitate to reach Gulf’s hand, knotted their fingers together as he mirroring Gulf’s sparkled eyes.

 _“Ah, before I forget!”_ P’Mew suddenly reaching the back of his seat and hold a big square thing, wrapped in pretty gold and silver wrapping and ribbons, “This is for you, as I promised before.” He gives the big present to the younger one, while Gulf quietly hesitating as he receive the gift.

“You don’t have to, Phi... At what occasion, anyway? Why the sudden gift...” He opened the gift because P’Mew insisted him to open it quickly. _What? Painting—_ , “P’Mew! I told you! You don’t have to!” Gulf knotted his eyebrows when he realized that it’s the painting from P’Mew exhibition that he’s been eyeing from the Friday night a few weeks ago.

P’Mew reached his hands and give him a reassuring hold, “I insisted.”

“But... I feel like I’m not worthy enough to be receiving this...” Gulf said worryingly. “It’s not my birthday or anything, anyway."

“I initially want to give it to you for your birthday, but Mild was right, it was far too long to wait for December,” He chuckled lightly. “It’s my first gift for you, anyway, so I hope you will receive it and keep it very well, will you?”

“But still, Phi... It’s too much for me... If only I could pay you with something for it...”

“How about,” P’Mew then think silently, his eyes pondered faraway for a bit and then he locked his eyes back to Gulf's. “You pay it by saying yes to going out with me?”

_“What—“_

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Gulf Kanawut?” P’Mew hold both of his hands and looked at him tenderly. _How could this be a present for you when it feels like another present for me, Phi?_ Nevertheless, he nodded anyway, never expecting that he could get the guy that he’d been dreaming for to be confessing at him right now, at a beautiful restaurant, with the meaningful artwork made by the love of his life... _God, he's not dreaming, isn't he?_

P’Mew smiled really endearingly at him upon seeing him nodded, a smile that Gulf haven’t see before, all gummy teeth and smiley eyes, which Gulf returned similarly. He was hiding his face in shyness when P’Mew kissed his the back of his hand from across the table. 

_“So, can I ask, now? Who win the bet, Ai’Gulf? Me or P’Boss?”_ His best friend asked him through phone call early in the morning.

“Shut up, Ai’Mild.” Gulf cut the phone call immediately.

"Who is it?" _His_ boyfriend asked sleepily. 

"Ai'Mild, being nosey as always," Gulf rolled his eyes and back to sleep, snuggling through the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/piscescean)


End file.
